A Little R
A Little R&R 3, by Morpheus, is the fourth story for both Roulette and Ribbon. It tells the story of their fight against Exquisite and her gang. The first part was released on 2017-08-17, the second on 2017-09-11. It goes from 2007-10-26 to 2007-10-31. It follows A Little R&R 2. It is followed by Ribbon 2: All Knotted Up and Roulette 2: Taking Another Spin. The fight against Exquisite's gang continues in Shenanigans Too. Summary Part 1 This chapter was published on 2017-08-17 and goes from 2007-10-26 to 2007-10-29. 2007-10-26 Alyss is musing on her life's changes after the Algebra test. She talks briefly to Erin before heading to Powers Theory. In powers theory, she meets Amy, Sapphire and Melissa. At lunch, Amy is discussing her latest devise with Sapphire and Alyss, a golden disk that is a battery for the energizer power she uses to charge her devises. As they leave the table, Sapphire runs into Exquisite, who behaves contemptuously toward them. Alyss mentions that she's seen her hanging around with Starbright, who has been hassling her, but has eased off lately because of the retaliation. In Basic Martial Arts, Sensi Tolman matches Amy with Aegis, but forbids her to use her powers. After classes, Alyss is going through a stack of books at Exemplar speed. She talks a bit with Dana and Jinx about Parents Day, which is tomorrow. Then she heads to Hawthorn cottage to be with Amy. On the way, Exquisite jolts her with a disabling pain effect, and says that "Starbright says hi" before walking away. Meanwhile, Exquisite talks to Starbright and brings her further into her gang of "friends." 2007-10-27 - - > Parent's Day That morning, Amy's mother, Liz, her old college roommate, Beth and Beth's daughter and Amy's best friend, Kara. Amy shows off her flechette gun. On their way to Hawthorn they meet Ebon Scale and Sapphire. She shows them her room. They meet Caitlin. Alyss waits for her family in front of Poe. Rich, her youngest child, brings his girlfriend Min, Melanie and Kaylie through. As they walk past Dana and Jinx they see Starbright's older sister, Super Star. Then Kaylie begins to emit a green mist. 2007-10-28 Amy, Alyss and Sapphire enjoy a quiet lunch together discussing Parents Day. Amy's mother, Boom Job had gotten upset over some remarks, dricked out and made an incinerator gun in the Devisor labs. Then she collapsed so Statuesque carried her out to the bus. Then they were joined by Breakdown, Voodude and Downpour. Breakdown mentions the incident where Imp was jumped by a parent. Then they share more Imp stories. That afternoon, Alyss works in the garage on maintenance. She works a bit with Donna, and puzzles a bit over her background. Then she spots Exquisite and Starbright on her way back to Poe. In Poe, she gets roped into promising to make Halloween costumes. Meanwhile, that afternoon, Exquisite works on building her team by talking with Gravmax. 2007-10-29 That morning, Amy does her first and second period classes. On the way to her third period class someone bumps into her and she has a moment of searing agony before she has a burnout. After class, Alyss visits Amy in her hospital room and learns that the burnout had been preceeded by a wave of agony. Amy tells Alyss that Exquisite was on the scene. When Alyss gets back to Poe, she ask about Esquisite, and learns that she has an Energizer power to turn on every pain receptor in a person's body. Part 2 This chapter was published on 2017-09-11 and goes from 2007-10-30 to 2007-10-31. 2007-10-30 At lunch, Amy talks to her friends, Alyss and Sapphire. They are joined by Monkeywrench. They chat about Amy's habit of studying when she's in Exemplar mode, Alyss "cousin" Kaylie, who had manifested on Parents Day and Amy's friend Kara. On the way out, Alyss points out that Gravmax, Iron, Exquisite and Starbright are having lunch together. That afternoon, Alyss is reading books on costume design when there's an uproar outside of her room. After it dies down, she looks out and discovers that it's the result of another of Beltane's pranks against Jade. On the way to dinner, Alyss, Amy and Sapphire see the brat pack. Starbright gives them a look of smug satisfaction. Then they see Aegis, who is muttering something about being caught in a cartoon. At dinner, they discuss the conflict. After dinner, Alyss goes to the tunnels and meets 'Shine for a simple purchase of two bottles of his sippin' whisky. After dinner, Amy is in the Hawthorn common room, charging the spell on her needle gun with essence from the essence battery. Eldritch notices, and then offers to teach her how to make essence batteries. That evening, Exquisite, Starbright, Iron and Gravmax jump Sapphire. Rather, they try to, but Sapphire's reactions let her avoid Exquisite's pain blast and retaliate. Naomi knows she has to recover the fiasco. 2007-10-31 In Powers Theory, Dr. Quintain is busy at the start of class so the students talk until he starts the class. In sixth period Powers Lab, Alyss and Amy discuss their projects a bit. After class, Amy makes cookies and then gets into her costume. She adds a bit of a flourish with lighting up one of her floating spheres above her head. Later that afternoon, Alyss makes costumes for a lot of the Poe residents. Alyss goes to the ball and gets zapped by Exquisite, who is wearing a costume that is heavy enough that she can't be identified. Exquisite and her gang jump Amy and Sapphire. A fight ensues. Aegis jumps in. Then Alyss arrives. Amy switchs powers in the middle. Exquisite is carried off by Iron as the gang retreats. Amy, Alyss and Sapphire have a council of war in front of Hawthorn. Exquisite and her gang recover from their defeat and vow revenge. How DARE they! Characters Part 1 *Team Shenanigans **Ribbon - Alyss Morgan **Roulette - Amy Maguire **Sapphire - Sapphire Scale - **Mischief - **Monkeywrench - *Cauldron - Erin - low level mage *Filbert Quintain - Dr. Quintain - Powers theory teacher and instant insomnia cure *Morgan family **Melanie - Alyss' eldest child **Shortcut - Alyss third child **Lady Havoc - Rachell Morgan - Alyss second child (mentioned) **Kaylie - Melanie's eldest daughter - about 13. **Mark - Melanie's husband *Imp - mentioned *Maguire family **Roulette - Amy **Boom Job - Liz - Amy's mother *Exquisite Gang **Exquisite - Naomi Price - classic mean girl who wants to be queen of the school. **Starbright - Traci Hoffman - (background) **Gravmax - Nicolas Boussard - overly entitled bully **Iron - Devon Roth - another bully *Tatsuo Ito - Sensi Ito - BMA instructor (background) *Amanda Tolman - BMA instructor (background) *Aegis - - student *Team Kimba - (background) **Phase - Ayla Goodkind (mentioned) *Absinthe - Gwen - Sidhe with green hair (background) *Sphere - - student (background) *Pinball - Jackie - villain (mention) *Jinx - - student, uncontrolled probability warper. *Statuesque - Beth - Hero, Boom Job's roommate at Whateley *Kara - Statuesque's niece *Scale family - (background) **Ebon Scale - mother **Sapphire - Sapphire scale - eldest daughter. **Emerald Scale **Ruby Scale **Opal Scale *Witchling - - (mention) *Eldritch - Caitlin Bardue - Hawthorn RA (Background) *Mystery Woman - Min - hero and Shortcut's girlfriend. *Knockoff - Martina - Alyss' roommate. *Super Star - Starbright's sister. Hero, (Background) *Breakdown *Voodude *Downpour *Tempest - Sharisha Kincaid - (mention) *Cinderella - - (Background) *Ringo - - gearhead *Donna Fiedler - - *Angel - - Poe RA *Crimson Comet - - *Cecelia Rogers - - owner of Rogers Fabric Boutique (mentioned) *Pounce - Danny Franks (mention) *Iron Rose - - shifts into iron body *Roland Williams - - History teacher, hates Imp. Part 2 *Beltane - - student, pranks R us. (background) *Generator - Jade Sinclair - pranks R us. (background) *Peacock - Lina - Poe student (background) *'Shine - - student, moonshiner (background)s *Adore - - Hawthorn student (background) *Achoo - - Hawthorn student (background) *Jimmy T - - Hawthorn student (background) *Anomaly - - Outcast Corner (mention) *Team Awesome - the four little pests (background) **Miranda Mahren **Ember **Shifty - Morgan **Pahelee - Revka *Plastic Girl - - Poe student (background) *Flux - - Poe student (background) *Ricardo - - Poe student (background) *Electrode - - Poe student (background) *Hardwyrd - - student (background) *Rapier - - student (background) Category:Morpheus Category:Gen1 Category:Stories